Sally Spectra
'Sally Spectra '''is a fictional character on the American soap opera ''The Bold and the Beautiful. She was portrayed by actress Darlene Conley from 1988 until Conley's death on January 14, 2007, and last appeared on January 26, 2007, via flashback memorial. Sally, in fact, has not been seen on camera since November 2006. Larger Than Life/Flamboyant Sally Spectra Sally, among other things, was a woman who lived life large. She was known for her large figure, open and very jovial personality, and her trademark red coiffure. She was often compared to the gal pal in the old time movies. For many years, Sally owned and operated Spectra Fashions (later named Spectra Couture). For most of that time, the company was called a knock-off firm, since her designers often stole from the more established Forrester firm. At Spectra, Sally was usually helped by her daughter Macy Alexander, Sally's receptionist, Darla Einstein, who Sally though of as a daughter and Saul Feinberg. Also seen often was fashion designer Clarke Garrison, who Sally at first blackmailed to design for Spectra while working for Forrester but later crossovered to Spectra completely and began to woo Sally. Despite being warned by her family and friends that Clarke only wanted her company, Sally married him. Despite the fact that Clarke at first claimed to be impotent he eventually fathered C.J., Sally's son. Sally's fears were realized when she discovered that Clarke involved with Kristen Forrester. With the help of her Spectra family, Sally managed to prove Clarke's infidelity to court and thus avoid losing her company. Sally divorced Clarke and he left town. Her relationship with the Forrester family were mixed. Eric Forrester admired her scrappiness, since that was how his father was when he began working in fashion. Sally, in fact, was absolutely crazy about Eric. Sally always kept the Foresters on their toes and often managed to get one up on them. Sally was fascinated with the Forester family and often crashed many Forester family events. These actions did not take kindley with Stephanie Forrester and the two began a long feud. However, the feud between them ended in later years. Her daughter, Macy Alexander, was married to Thorne Forrester for quite a number of years, and had a long on-again/off-again relationship. Her surrogate daughter, Darla, was also married to Thorne until her life was tragically cut short recently. Brooke Logan tried to get between Thorne and Macy and Sally Spectra did not like Brooke one bit. Brooke and Macy have been long time rivals (Brooke's other rivals include Sally, Stephanie, and Taylor). Macy then went out with Brooke's daughter Bridget's ex-husband who Brooke tore Bridget and Deacon apart by getting pregnant with her daughter's husband and having Hope Logan. Sally then had a rivalry with ex-fugitive Sheila Carter defending Stephanie in which Sally and Stephanie were friends in the end. Sadly, her company eventually went under, after a very disastrous gamble of choosing to compete with the Forrester's head to head. She shut down, and then sold off, what was left of her company. She then began working at Forrester Creations as the new receptionist, replacing Megan Conley. This came came about after trying, and failing, to find a suitable receptionist. Sally offered her services, but warned that she didn't come cheap. She wanted a limo and a handsome driver with biceps, a sign of her very flirtatious and fun-loving nature. Sally also moved with Thorne, Darla, and their daughter, Alexandria, for a while, and stayed with Thorne and Alexandria even after Darla's death. Sally had some medical issues recently which resulted in needing to use a wheelchair. (This due to a real-life leg injury that Darlene Conley suffered.) Sally last appeared on-screen in November 2006 (shortly after, Darlene Conley died on January 7, 2007). For For a long time after Darlene Conley's death, nothing was explained about Sally's absence, except mention by her son, C.J. that she had been ill. Finally, in November 2007 it was revealed by CJ to Clarke (and to the viewers as well) that Sally was alive and well, and true to her flirtatious and fun-loving nature, was living in the South of France with a string of cabana boys. It was also revealed that since the new owner of Spectra Fashions had gone bankrupt, ownership of the company reverted back to Sally. She decided not to return to Los Angeles and run it but instead to sell the company. There are no plans to kill the character off, as initially speculated. In April 2009, Clarke revealed that Sally is currently in the Canary Islands, with a string of cabana boys. On July 27, 2009, Sally called Clarke to send her love and best wishes to everyone at Jackie M where her picture still hangs on the wall. On Christmas Eve 2009, Stephanie told Pam that unlike in past years, she did not receive a Christmas card from Sally, which usually consisted of the boasting of all the cabana boys. Stephanie believes she will still hear from her, but in the meantime offers a toast to her picture. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Spectra family Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters